1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments discussed herein relate to a display apparatus and a method for preventing divulgence of image information thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for preventing divulgence of image information thereof which prevents image information including image data captured by a camera of the display apparatus from being divulged from the display apparatus to the outside of the apparatus by hacking, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic communication industry, electronic devices including a portable terminal such as a smart phone and a display apparatus such a digital television (TV) have been developed into intelligent devices which perform multi-functions such as Internet communication and information search as well as their original functions.
In addition, widespread display apparatuses, such as a smart TV, which may access electronic communication networks, such as the Internet network, a local area network, etc., and receive multimedia contents including video/audio data and packet data therethrough have facilitated the study of display apparatuses which may customize and manage its functions such as with Internet communication and information search for each user.
The customized display apparatus provides respective users using the display apparatus with user accounts designated for each user for customization, and allows the users to use the functions of the display apparatus therethrough. Accordingly, any user who intends to log into his/her user account should perform user authentication.
The user authentication includes facial recognition through a camera, voiceprint recognition through a microphone, fingerprint recognition through a fingerprint recognition device and input of a user authentication code, such as ID and password.
Among the foregoing user authentication methods, facial recognition through the camera has emerged as an important authentication method of the customized display apparatus, with the display apparatuses being additionally equipped with the camera to perform a videoconferencing function in recent years.
However, image data of a scene including a user's face and surroundings that are photographed by the camera in the course of user authentication or stored in advance in a storage is exposed to a great risk of being divulged to the outside by hacking, etc. the communication due to the nature of the customized display apparatus that is used while being always connected to the Internet network.
To date, no customized display apparatus which may prevent the image data captured (or photographed) by the camera from being divulged by hacking has been developed.